


Oneshots

by Prettyinpiano



Series: Jamilton Office AU [18]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, Fluffly ending, M/M, Tags will be updated as stories roll out, bestfriends being good bestfriends, for now it’s:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyinpiano/pseuds/Prettyinpiano
Summary: World-Building oneshots with our favorite characters!*title is temporary*





	1. Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> These are basically short little chapters that I can write in a day or so that just flesh out the world.  
> There will be Jamilton snippets, flash backs, and just things to develope the world before I move onto some major plot points in this series.
> 
> Thank you guys for the continuous support for this series. I’m sorry I didn’t post anything but I recently passed the one year anniversary of the first fanfic in this series and that’s INSANE to me. I actually remember thinking that no one would ever read this and I was just writing for myself; boy was I wrong. And thank you guys for actually enjoying something I put into this world.

It had been one of the busiest weeks in the company’s history, with the busiest day landing on that Friday. 

All week, the department heads had been in and out of constant meetings. Countless essays and data reports were due on this Friday. And the poor secretary already had to fight with the printer about 30 times. 

It was poor planning, but at least the weekend was right around the bend and then everyone could relax.

Thomas eyed the closed bag of Sally’s takeout sitting on his desk; one of the interns had run by to grab him and James them as thank you gifts around five hours ago. 

However, Thomas had been caught up in meetings and finishing an essay, thus not being able to do more but thank the intern for his thoughtfulness before leaving his office again. Whatever food in there was surely cold by now and Thomas couldn’t force himself to eat cold food when he didn’t have to; college had ruined his tastebuds enough. 

“I’m heading out,” James announced as he entered the door frame of the office. A quick glance at the clock told Thomas is was nearing 8 pm.

“Yeah yeah, go home you lucky shit,” Thomas laughed as he readjusted his final essay, “Washington wants this first thing Monday so I need to finish it now. I don’t want to take it home.”

“Sucks to suck, I suppose,” James gave him a teasing grin before noticing the full bag of take out on his desk, “you didn’t eat?”

“Nah I had meetings when he got it and now it’s cold, so I’ll just heat it up when I get home or something,” Thomas explained, shifting his weight to one side, “who else is here? Most people should be gone by now.”

“I think Angelica is leaving now, but other than that, I think it’s just your boyfriend,” James replied as he sat, “almost everyone goes home at five, Washington left at seven.” 

“Ah, okay. How’s the new house, by the way?” Thomas asked, thankful for the small talk that provided relief from the stress of work, “it looked like an older house so I’d guess it’d make some noise.”

“What, after the whole moving fiasco with you and your boyfriend? My house is great,” James explained, “it creeks and I actually enjoy it. But speaking of that, I should get going.”

“Cmon James, you don’t want to stay with me? You know misery loves company!” Thomas teased as he watched his best friend leave with just a simple dismissing wave of the hand.

Back to work it was then.

When the essay was finally done and ready to turn in, it was close to 9 pm. Figuring he should head home, he packed up his items and locked up his office. As he locked his door, he glanced down the hallway and noticed the lone office light on creeping under a door: Alex’s. 

He shuffled his way over there and knocked on the heavy wooden door. He heard scuffling, as if someone was scattering their belongings, and a slight sniffle. 

“Hello? Alex?” Thomas called as he went to open the door and found it was locked.Now most department heads kept their doors shut or cracked simply because it provided a small sanctuary from the craziness of the office. 

However it was rare for anyone to lock their office if they were inside of it.

“Alex? Open up!” Thomas called, knocking louder, eyebrows furrowing forward. He didn’t have the slightest clue of what was happening but Thomas really hoped it was Alex in there and not some intruder.

“I will pick this lock, don’t underestimate me,” He tried one final attempt to get the door to open. In reality, he’d just go hunt for the janitor’s skeleton key that opened every door.

But his attempt worked and soon enough, the door knob started to move as it was being unlocked.

Success!

When the door opened, Thomas didn’t know what he was expecting but this wasn’t it. Alex stood looking disheveled, eyes red and skin pale and clammy.

“Ale-“

“I’m trying to work here. What do you need?” His voice was shaky, forced. 

“Are you okay-“

“I’m fine. Now can I get back to work?”

Thomas frowned and decided he’d have enough of Alex being short with him; so he pushed his way past the shorter male and into Alex’s office. 

The office wasn’t in much of a better state than Alex himself. Papers weren’t in their usually organized fashion. Books and folders were thrown about. Gaps were left in his normally stuffed packed bookshelf.

“Oh...oh wow,” Thomas muttered under his breath as he took in the entire room and all the messiness.

“Thanks for coming in here just to mock me,” Alex mumbled bitterly and pushed past Thomas to go and take the seat behind his desk.

Before he could get far, Thomas reached out and grabbed the other’s wrists, “okay, I don’t know what’s wrong with you but stop treating it like a child and talk to me. You being cold to me isn’t going to make me leave you alone.”

Alex stopped and took a few moments to breathe simply. Then he turned around and started to talk, “it’s been a long day.” 

Halfway through his sentence, Alex’s voice hitched and his eyes started to water. Thomas’s features softened and he immediately pulled Alex into his chest. 

He heard Alex’s small struggle to calm down but once the dam broke, it poured out. Luckily, there was no one else in the thin-walled office to truly hear him.

After a few moments, Thomas eventually got them position and settled on the floor with Thomas’s back against the front of Alex’s desk. Normally, Thomas would’ve aimed for one of the chairs but they were completely filled with chaos themselves.

After 15 minutes, Alex finally resolved to just sniffles and runny noses. 

“Do you want to talk?” Thomas asked softly, brushing the strands of hair that had fallen out of his ponytail and into his face.

Alex used the edge of his sleeve to wipe his nose, and nodded. “It’s just...been a long week. And sometimes I just get overwhelmed. And I get so anxious about everything. So I just work away the stress.”

Thomas nodded, listening, and taking Alex’s free hand in his and rubbed small comforting circles. There were a lot of questions he wanted to ask but none of them seemed right.

“Why didn’t you come to talk to me?”

“Everyone was busy today. The last thing you needed was me being anxious in and out of your office all day,” Alex explained.

It made sense but it still left a bad taste in Thomas’s mouth.

“It doesn’t matter. You’re an actual being. You’re more than some meeting that can always be postponed,” Thomas explained.

“I probably won’t ever do that but I’ll try to keep it in mind,” Alex chuckled, but it was hard to classify it as that. His voice seemed raspy and you could hear how his runny nose was affecting his speech.

It was silent for a few moments before a realization struck him. “Have you eaten today?”

“Huh?”

“Have you eaten anything today? Like lunch?” 

“I’m fine Thomas.”

“Answer the question.”

“......no.”

Thomas sighed and then stood, offering his hand for Alex to take to help himself stand up. “Cmon, I got leftovers I can heat up.”

“Thomas you don’t- I’m a grown man-“

“No arguments. Come on,” Thomas left no room for discussion as he began packing up what Alex was going to need. 

10 minutes later, both offices were locked up and they were piling into Thomas’s car.  
————

Thomas popped the microwaveable cup of Mac n cheese from Sally’s into the microwave for Alex.

“It’s just, it’s been a lot this week,” Alex kept talking, shifting his weight in his seat.

“I understand. This entire week has been packed full. At least it’s the weekend and we can all relax,” Thomas shrugged as he poured them both a glass of juice; he would’ve opted for wine but getting an anxious person tipsy didn’t seem like a bright idea.

“I still have an essay to finish by next Tuesday,” Alex admitted with a sigh, taking the juice and thanking him.

“Well then just finish it Monday, no big deal,” Thomas shrugged and turned back to the microwave to take out the Mac n cheese before handing it to Alex with a fork in it. “Be grateful I love you. Half of the people I know I wouldn’t share that Mac n cheese with.”

Alex grinned a little at that, before blowing on the food gently. After their whole incident, he didn’t mind Thomas casually saying “I love you” because he never felt pressured to say it back. “You’d give it to James.”

“Bullshit,” Thomas snorted, turning to do some dishes that were left, “James knows how much I love it.”

Alex laughed, “suuuure. Anyways, are you gonna eat anything?”

“I’ll probably grab something before I go to bed or I’ll have a big breakfast.” 

“When did you even find time to pick this up? Or did James go to grab it?” Alex asked inbetween bites. 

“Nah, an intern grabbed it for me and James as a thank you for some help,” Thomas sat some clean dishes out to dry.

The majority of the meal was spent with light teasing and simple conversation. Alex wouldn’t want to verbally admit it but Thomas has such a comforting and grounding personality, it made him feel better.

“Do you want to shower?” Thomas asked as Alex finished and got up to throw away the cup. 

“You can shower first. You probably feel gross with my snot and tear encrusted on your shirt,” he gestured to Thomas’s shoulder, “damn, even I feel gross and I’m not the one wearing it.”

Thomas laughed and glanced down, “I suppose you’re right. I’ll try to be quick.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll just hang out around here. Try to find your cat or something.” 

—————

Eventually they both ended up clean and tired in Thomas’s bed. Alex was snuggled into his side, watching as Dick crawled his way onto Thomas’s chest.

“Alex?”

“Yeah?” He responded, exhaustion creeping into his voice. 

“You can’t overwork yourself anymore. Promise me you’ll come to me if it gets overwhelming?” 

Alex wanted to refuse, claim he was a grown man and could, in fact, take of himself. Then he wanted to call Thomas a hypocrite because HE didn’t come to Alex when something went wrong either. 

But there was concern laced into Thomas’s sincere words. And Alex couldn’t find it in himself to deny that. 

“Alright. Promise.”


	2. best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stories of how they met their best friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL ITS WILD. 
> 
> Junior year in highschool is officially the worst and it’s only been the fourth week.
> 
> Regardless, I’ll skip the excuses. This one shot isn’t Jamilton really in the slightest, but it’s world building and was pretty fun to write so enjoy!
> 
> Btw guys, if you have any worldbuilding things you wanna see PLEASE let me know!! These one shots are the calm before the storm ;)

“Alright my turn,” Alex grinned as he sat down his glass on the bar; they were currently in the middle of a round of 20 questions, “how’d you and James meet?”

Thomas raised an eyebrow, “hm? How we met?”

“Yeah. You two are close but you never talk about how you met,” Alex shrugged, taking a sip of his drink, “so? You going to answer or no?”

“Alright, Alright! It was back in elementary school...”  
——————————

“Okay everyone, welcome our new student, James Madison!” Thomas’s friendly 4th grade teacher announced with a grin on her lips. “Why don’t you tell us something about yourself?”

Thomas watched as the new kid glanced around, shrugging slightly. “Uh, I guess that I moved from the school down the road?”

“Well, we’re very glad you joined us James. Why don’t you find a seat?” She gestured to the classroom. It was a pretty small classroom so there were a few seats opened. 

But Thomas, being the friendly person he is, waved his hand and smiled, gesturing to the open seat besides him. However, his smile was quickly turned into a frown as James turned his head and sat in a different seat.

He brushed it off, deciding instead to pull out the book his teacher was going to use in today’s lesson. The rest of the day went normally, although his eyes kept drifting to the back of the new kid. Thomas wanted to know why he turned down his obvious offer to sit with him. I mean, a friendly face was a good thing, right?

Whatever he supposed, and went along with his merry way and eventually lunch and recess came around. Thomas sat with his normal group of friends, but his eyes still frustratingly led back to James. He was sitting alone with a picture book, almost completely still.

“Thomas, Thomas! Look-“ his friend gripped his arm and waved up some snack cake, “my mom packed me it. Want some?” 

“Sure, thank you!” 

When they were dismissed for recess, Thomas immediately went to go play basketball with his friends. They weren’t very good at it, but they enjoyed tossing around the balls at each other.

“Thomas, over here!” One of his friends waved his hands as a signal to toss the ball, which of course he complied with. However, Thomas’s aim was drastically off and it sailed over the kid’s head. 

“Ah, I’ll go grab it! Don’t worry!” Thomas called, already running after the ball so no other kid would get it.

He finally made it to the edge of the playground where the ball had stopped since it had hit a tree. Picking it up, he turned and took a few steps back towards his friends.

“Why don’t you talk?”  
“All you do is read.”  
“What’s so fun about reading?”  
“You’re weird!”  
“Why’d you even move here?”

Thomas turned his head towards the sound to see a group of kids from his class surrounding the new kid. James seemed to be trying to keep to himself and his book, while the other kids pestered him.

Thomas mentally debated if he should step in or leave, not truly wanting to start a fight and get in trouble; his dad would have his head. But he couldn’t ignore the situation anymore when the class “bully”, Gabriel, knocked the book out of James’ hand. 

“You know, it’s rude not to reply to others when they ask you questions.”

“Leave him alone Gabriel,” Thomas finally said and walked over.

“And what are you going to do, Thomas? Mind your own business,” Gabriel spat out.

“He isn’t hurting you, or even bothering you. Just let him be,” He frowned, still holding the ball in his hands.

“Stop being a little brat Thomas. It doesn’t bother you he doesn’t even talk?” Gabriel said as he kicked the book that was still on the ground.

James looked horrified as he watched his book get dirty and ruined, glancing between Thomas and Gabriel.

Thomas knew how to handle bullies; his school and family had had countless talks about it. Honestly, he knew Gabriel had a rough home life. Being the good kid he was, Thomas would help out the teachers before school and they would attempt to talk about Gabriel in hushed whispers around him.

But that still didn’t make it okay.

He reached down and grabbed James’ arm, tugging on it towards himself, “leave him alone or I’ll go get a teacher.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would,” Thomas stood his ground, “you’re being a bully. Now just let him have his book back and leave him alone.”

Gabriel bent down and grabbed the book, frisbeeing it so that hit Thomas square in the nose, “snitches get stitches, Jefferson.” He growled before he and his friends left.

He didn’t quite understand what Gabriel had meant at the time, but he did understand that his nose hurt. Badly.

“Oh no, your nose is bleeding-here!” James pulled out a pocket pack of tissues and took one out, quickly handing it to Thomas.

Thomas winced, tears brimming in his eyes. “I...i think I need to go to the nurse-“

“Come on, I’ll walk with you,” James offered, taking his elbow and walking towards the teacher on duty.

“Can I take him to the nurse? He got hit-“ James began explaining to the teacher.

“Tripped. I tripped and fell and landed on my nose,” Thomas offered, sniffing and then wincing, adjusting the tissue.

“Of course! Do you know where the nurses office is?” She asked concerned, squatting down to be more on there level.

Both the kids nodded and then made their way through the school to the office and then to the nurse in the back; across from the principal’s office.

James sat in one of the two chairs outside the open door, catching the drifts of the conversation.

“I think it’s broken- no keep the ice pack on there Thomas, it’ll help- I’m going to have to call your parents-“

“No! Can’t...can’t you just send me back to class with the ice pack?” Thomas’ voice sounded desperate.

“Your nose is broken. I have to report it to your parents, Thomas. It’s my job. Now, wait here while I go make the call,” The nurse got up from her seat and passed James on the way to the front counter.

Seeing as she’d be gone for a moment, James got up and snuck into the nurses office, finding the bench Thomas sat on.

“It’s broken?” 

Thomas glanced up and then to the side, adjusting the ice pack on his face, “yeah, yeah. I’ll be fine though.” He was trying to be tough. No ‘need’ for a ten year old to be crying over this.

“Why’d you lie to the teacher before? Your nose broke because of that kid-“

“My nose broke because I fell,” Thomas gave him a hard stare, “look my dad is busy caring for my mom. She’s pregnant and sick and needs it! I don’t need to bother my dad with being concerned about a bully like him, alright?” 

“I...guess that makes sense-“

“What are you doing in here?” The nurse asked as she walked back in, taking James by the shoulder and leading him towards the exit, “go back to class now James, his dad is coming to get him.” 

James had no choice back but to wave a small goodbye to Thomas before making his way back to their classroom, hearing Gabriel’s snicker once he got in the door.

The next day, James sat in the seat Thomas originally offered.  
—————

“Met Gabriel again at our reunion a few years ago,” Thomas commented, smiling at the memory, “he ran with the wrong crowd in high school so we never saw each other. He recognized me at the reunion though and apologized for it. Apparently, he’s becoming a lawyer now.”

“Good for him,” Alex grinned, taking another sip of his drink, “alright, your turn to ask a question.”

“Same for you; how’d you and Laurens meet?” Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, it was actually in college...”  
————

Alex sat proudly smirking in his seat as he was announced as the Debate Team’s new captain.

He’d been working his ass off for the past month to secure this spot and he was pretty proud it paid off.

More than that though, Alex was glad to put a gaping expression on his main opponent: Beaux.

Beaux was this pretentious French foreign exchange student who seemed too good to be true. He was the preppy intelligent jock, making almost every one love him; including teachers. But he had a huge uncalled for hatred for Alex, but Alex never knew why. 

Beaux had been the Debate Team’s captain since his freshman year and was going for his third time as a junior. And the fact that the role was stolen by Alex, a freshman, only made it ten times more fun to revel in. 

Alex couldn’t help but glance up, throwing a personal smirk at Beaux; only to watch him crumple up whatever paper he had and storm out. With him, followed his two lackeys (as Alex called them). One was a sophomore, more on the jock side than nerd. The other was a freshman more on the nerd side than jock.

Alex rolled his eyes at the bad sportsmanship, turning his attention back to his peers and teacher; the group who had chosen him to be a leader. The group that gave him a chance.

The meeting finished soon after, couldn’t be longer than 15 minutes. Alex exited his class and then the building, grinning as he expected the typical smell of his outdoor campus. 

The building the Debate Team met in was super close to the cafeteria, so the scent of food always wafted around and reminded Alex that he needed to eat.

However, today he wasn’t greeted with that. He greeted with the disgusting smell of cigarette smoke.

Alex turned his head towards the smell, seeing Beaux and his lackeys leaning against the building wall, smoking. 

Funny that the pretentious jerks had the nerve to break one of the university’s rules: no smoking within 20 feet of a building. 

“Hey, did you guys just forget the no smoking rule around here or what?” Alex called, adjusting his backpack straps as he took a step towards them.

“Oh shut up Alex. What the hell are you going to do about it?” Beaux rolled his eyes, and took another puff, blowing it deliberately towards Alex.

The sophomore lackey laughed and did the same with his cigarette, causing Alex to cough and swish the air with his hands.

“Stop being dicks and giving people unwanted second hand smoke-“

“Aw, glad to know smoking is at least one hobby you won’t take from me,” Beaux feigned a sweet voice before nudging the freshman lackey, “go ahead, let him breathe in your smoke too. Let him get it smelled in real good.” 

Alex was about to speak up, yell, something but then the lackey responded. 

“No, I’m fine. Leave me out of it.” And with that, the freshman put out his cigarette and walked away leaving Beaux with a gaped expression for the second time that day.

Eventually, Alex found himself sitting in the library, scribbling away on his notes.

“Just leave me alone man!”

“Dude no, you embarrassed me back there with the Hamilton kid?” 

“Alex! His name is Alex!” 

“Oh sorry, I didn’t know you and him were close-“

“Don’t go there, Beaux. You know I don’t know him at all. I just didn’t want to blow smoke in his face. Is that such a bad thing?”

“Yes, because when I tell you to do something you do it-“

“Let go of me-“ 

Alex had heard enough, being able to easily identify the voices. He pushed his chair back and rounded the corner, turning into one of the aisles of books. He saw Beaux holding the freshman’s arm as the freshman furiously tugged it away.

“Can you guys ever shut the fuck up?” Alex asked, crossing his arms. 

“God Alex, obsessed with us much?” Beaux responded nonchalantly as he dropped the other’s arm. 

The kid snatched it away, before storming off, brushing past Alex. 

Alex ignored the taunts from Beaux, choosing instead to turn and follow the kid outside of the library. Finally catching up to him, he reached over and snatched his wrist. “Wait!” 

The kid stopped and turning around, tugging his wrist back and glaring, “what is it, Alex?” His voice and expression displayed evidence of anger.

“You know, those guys aren’t your friends right? True friends wouldn’t treat you like that-“

“And what do you know? You don’t even have friends! You’re alone all the time, inside and outside of classes-“ the kid jerked his wrist away, “just leave me alone.”

Alex stood there shocked, blinking as he started walking away. He knew he had to do something to bring the attention back, get him to stay here.

“With friends like that, who needs enemies?” 

The kid stopped, and slowly turn around.

“Did...did you just quote the original Pokémon?” 

Alex grinned, rubbing the back of his neck, “I don’t know, did I? The more important question is did you just recognize an original Pokémon quote?” 

The kid laughed, shaking his head. “Guess I should’ve paid more attention to the lessons of that episode, huh?” 

“You admit it too?” Alex asked, closing the distance between them. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I do. They were just there for me the first week and I guess I was too afraid to leave them,” The kid glanced off, “god I really need to make better friends, huh?” 

“Then start now. We can be friends,” Alex held out his hand, “hi, I’m Alexander Hamilton. Feel free to call me Alex.”

The kid blinked a few times before smiling and returning the handshake. 

“Hi Alex, I’m John Laurens.”  
————

“God, why couldn’t we have just met our best friends in simple ways?” Thomas asked, finishing the rest of his drink and leaving cash on the counter for their drinks.

They both exited the bar, feeling the night’s chilly nip their noses.

“Yeah, but I don’t think the friendships would’ve lasted this long or be as much fun if we’d just met them normally,” Alex answered, huffing out his breath.

“I gotta say I agree with you there. We got some pretty good friends, eh?” 

“Agreed!”


	3. Doodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like son, like father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in 2 days?? Boy am I good!!
> 
> Also, there may or may not be the hints of an introduction of a new character in this one ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

If Thomas had to listen to Charles Lee talk over John Adams one more time, he might actually snap. He didn’t particularly like either, but he did like for a meeting to go smoothly and that couldn’t happen with the nonsense these two were bringing to the table.

A glance to his side told him that James was taking diligent notes despite the annoyances, and so Thomas decided that he could just drown out their voices and let his eyes wander.

A few glances at Washington and Angelica told him they were just as annoyed, and Thomas couldn’t help but chuckle just a little bit under his breath. 

Then his eyes trailed to Alex, who was slowly scribbling something in his notebook. It didn’t truly look like he was writing, but he was focused on....something? Thomas couldn’t help but find his curiosity peak and made a mental note to glance over his notebook at the end of the meeting.

“Could you two act like grown men who know how to have a conversation?” Angelica snapped, glancing up from the pad of papers she was writing on.

“Excuse me? It’s not my fault that someone asked an impossibly dumb questions-“ Lee snapped, crossing his arms.

“Enough. We’re not getting anywhere today, everyone. This meeting is adjourned until tomorrow. While we’re done, please learn how to actually have a respectful conversation,” Washington sighed heavily and watched as Charles and John were the first two out of the room. 

Madison rolled his eyes, glancing towards Thomas, “that was an absolute train wreck.” 

“Very much so. However-“ Thomas glanced down at his watch, grinning devilishly, “we now have an extra 45 minutes for our lunch break.” 

“Amazing,” James rolled his playfully before glancing behind Thomas at Alex and Angelica talking to Washington, “should we invite your boyfriend and Angelica?”

Thomas hummed in thought, glancing behind him to survey the situation. He could see the annoyance on Alex’s face and the humor on Angelica’s and Washington’s. Odds are he was getting his first wave of venting done to them. 

“Best not to disturb them right now. We could probably bring them back food though,” Thomas shrugged, ushering James out the door before they too became victims of Alex’s rants.

Not that Thomas didn’t love them, he’d just had enough of arguing and negativity for the moment.

The two men ended up sitting at Sally’s, ordering sandwiches and sodas to enjoy. 

“So...I have some news.” James announced, clearing his throat slightly.

“Oh?” Thomas raised an eyebrow, setting down his sandwich, “what’s up?”

“I met a girl.”

“Oooh! More details!” Thomas grinned, leaning across the table, “and why am I just now hearing about it?”

“Her names is Dolley, and we met at one of my sister’s little get togethers. And you were invited to it too, so you can’t complain-“

“Last weekend? I was swamped with work!” Thomas whined, slouching a little, “not my fault!”

“Regardless, I was the only guy there so she came over to talk to me and we hit it off. You know I’m not great with...girls-“ James admitted. 

“James you’re not great with new people. Remember how long it took you to warm up to Laf?” Thomas teased.

“Okay, okay! Enough!” James rolled his eyes, “I get it! I’m shy! But she didn’t care, she just glossed it over! So, she gave me her number and I really want to take her on a date this weekend.”

“Awww!” Thomas grin was getting wider and wider by the second, “have you asked her yet?”

“No! I...I can’t find the right words.”

“Come on, hand me your phone.”

The boys were about 15 minutes late getting back to the office with the others’ to go food, but it was worth it as James now had weekend plans. 

James was given the task of bringing Angelica her sandwich and Thomas took Alex his. He knocked on the office door, and pushed it open.

“Delivery for one starving boyfriend!” Thomas announced in a singsong voice.

“Hey you! What’s all this about?” He asked, laughing a little.

“Brought you and Angelica lunch since that meeting was god awful,” Thomas fake shuddered, then dropped the bag on the desk. 

“Sally’s, again? You and James practically pay her rent,” Alex joked, as he opened the bag and started to unpack it.

“Hey, it’s good, home cooked food and that’s hard to find around here,” He rolled his eyes and pulled up a chair, “besides, it’s nice just to visit with people in there. Home-y vibe, you know?”

“Yeah, yeah I know,” Alex responded before going to town on his sandwich. Thomas knew his boyfriend was awful at keeping himself fed, so he didn’t bother trying to keep a conversation going.

His eyes trailed the other’s desk until he found a pad full of notes from today’s date. He grabbed it, and started skimming it. “Oh hey, I didn’t really take true notes during today’s meeting. Mind if I read them?” 

Alex nodded his approval, turning back to his meal.

For the most part, the notes consisted of direct quotes, facts, rebuttals and comments. On the first page alone, there were 17 “wtf lee” comments in the margin. (Yes, Thomas did count) 

The second page was a lot more interesting. It was his seeming normal notes, but in the bottom left hand corner was a large sketch of...someone?

This was what he must’ve been up to near the end of the meeting Thomas recalled.

The drawing wasn’t good, per say. An exaggerated attempt at someone. Then Thomas put two and two together to realize it was him. It had same suit on as he was wearing today and his afro drawn. But his arms were too big despite him having pretty good size muscles, and his shoulders were too broad. But it was recognizable and that was good enough.

“Hey Alex?” 

Alex grunted in response, not looking away from his sandwich.

“Is this me?” He asked with the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

In three seconds flat, Alex launched himself out of his chair and over the desk in an attempt to get the pad back from Thomas.

Luckily, Thomas had amazing instincts and stood up, backing away, and holding the pad higher up in the air. 

He laughed, glancing between the drawing and his boyfriend, “Cmon, I think it’s cute.”

“Give it back.”

“Nope.”

Alex groaned, deciding to face plant into the desk as he knew it was helpless to fight. Thomas was a giant and could easily keep it out of his reach.

“You know, I would’ve posed for it if you’d asked?” Thomas grinned, his playful tone teasing.

“Oh my g o d. Please stop talking,” Alex hid his flushed embarrassed face in his arms, groaning.

Thomas couldn’t help change to a small smile as he tore the single page from the pad, before setting it beside Alex’s head on the desk. He bent down, and gave a small kiss to the exposed part of Alex’s forehead. 

“I’ll leave you to finish whatever part of your lunch you haven’t crushed,” he teased, jumping back before Alex could hit him. 

He got back in his office, chuckling, before noticing the other drawing hung on his wall: Philip’s.

“Oh my,” Thomas grinned before grabbing pin tacks and holding the paper up on the wall, deciding the placement of it.

He eventually decided on doing it to the side of Philip’s doodle, grinning as he made sure they were even.

Thomas stared at his wall until an idea came to him, then rushed to his desktop. He pulled up a doc, quickly typed out his desired information, printed and cut it out. Then he was back to the wall to hang it.

Underneath the two drawings sat a little rectangle of paper that read:

Alexander Hamilton (B. 1988) and Philip Hamilton (B. 2012)  
Duo Doodles of the Same Man (2018)  
Crayons and Pen on Paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y’all like it? As always, feel free to leave me a comment because I love them and they 110% motivate me.


	4. Double Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pool party with the Schuylers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the sweet comments, it means a lot. 
> 
> Btw, for the sake of my sanity writing this and the sanity of you reading this, Philip Schuyler as in the “The man is loaded” Philip Schuyler, is simply referred to as “Schuyler” to clear things up.
> 
> Little Philip is still called Philip!

“Cmon Alex, it’ll be fun!” Angelica stood in the middle of Alex’s office, arms crossed against her chest, “quit being a party pooper. Your son is going to be there and father is quite determined to see you again.”

“Angelica, I simply don’t have time. Maybe next time,” Alex shrugged, going back to what he was writing, “send my regards.”

Before Angelica could argue again, Jefferson was knocking on the doorway of Alex’s office with a stack of papers in his hand. He glanced up, and gave an awkward smile, “sorry, am I interrupting something? I can drop these off later?”

“Oh no, you’re actually someone I’d like to speak to currently,” Angelica gave a devilish grin towards Alex and then turned back to Thomas.

“Angelica no-“

“You see Thomas, my father is hosting a small little family get together this weekend. A barbecue and pool party to celebrate the end of warm weather. And we want Alex to attend,” she feigned a look of innocence as she placed a hand on Thomas’ shoulder, “and as his now long-term boyfriend, you should totally come too. Philip will be thrilled to see you!”

“Angelica please-“ Alex stood, offering her a pleading look.

“Just think about it you two, please! It’ll be fun!” And with that, Angelica walked out of the office.

Thomas gave a glance between Alex and the now empty doorway, “uhhh....what just happened?”

“Angelica is being herself,” Alex huffed as he sat back down, “now, let’s see what you brought me.”

Thomas had an unimpressed look on his face as he moved to sat the papers on his desk, “I’m guessing you don’t want to go to whatever she was talking about?” 

“Not particularly.”

“Why not?”

“Busy.”

“That sucks. Seems like it’d be some quality father and son bonding time with Philip,” Thomas shrugged casually as he took a seat.

“Are you trying to guilt trip me?”

“Is it working?”

Alex frowned, a million reasons coursing through his head. First of all, Philip Schuyler was the closest thing he had to a father figure and this was like bringing home your boyfriend to parents situation; Alex was always awful at those. And secondly, a pool party meant swimming and Alex wasn’t a fan of that. Despite being from an island and an amazing swimmer, he still avoided it if he could.

“Not particularly.”

“Well, i suppose it can’t be helped. But, after the party, we could of totally spend some “alone time” back at my place-“

Alex flushed as he watched Thomas stand and turn his back, frowning. “Alright, alright, you win! We’ll go!”

Thomas shot him a confident smirk from over his shoulder, “Really?”

“Yes.”

“Remind Angelica and Eliza to thank me later, love.”

———————————————

It was Friday night and Thomas had already gotten off work, doing some late night shopping at the grocery store. The Schuyler event was happening tomorrow afternoon, and Thomas was trying to not freak out about meeting Father Schuyler. Despite him encouraging the idea earlier in the week, he now was feeling anxious about it.

So, he pulled out his phone and dialed Alex’s cell. It took three rings but he eventually answered. 

“Hey, what’s up?”

“What kind of things does Mr. Schuyler like?” Thomas asked nonchalantly.

“....what?” 

“What should I bring tomorrow? Wine? A cheese platter? Flowers? Beer? Come on Alex, it wasn’t a hard question,” Thomas shrugged as he picked up a box of characters to read the back of it.

“Thomas you don’t have to bring anything-“

“Alexander. I was raised in Virginia. My mother would have my head if I showed up tomorrow empty handed.”

“Alright alright. The old man wouldn’t turn down wine, alright? Or whiskey.” 

“Alright, I’ll see what I can find. Am I still picking you up tomorrow?” 

“Sure, if you still want to.”

“Alrighty Alex, I’ll see you tomorrow then. Love you, goodnight.”

“Night.”

Thomas eventually decided the grocery store’s wine wasn’t good enough and stopped at a specific wine and spirits store to get a bottle.  
—————

“Don’t be nervous, okay? The old man can practically smell it,” Alex grinned as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

“Oh great, that makes me feel so much better,” Thomas rolled his eyes as he shoved his keys in his pocket and leaned to the backseat to get the bottle of wine.

“I’m just kidding. I’m sure he’ll warm up to you.”

They didn’t even get to the porch when the door flew open and Philip was racing down the stairs, rushing to give his dad a hug.

Thomas smiled as he too was then pulled into a hug by the child.

“Daddy! Mr. Jefferson! Come on, come on! We’ve been waiting for you!” He grinned, taking them both by a hand and pulled them to the front door where a figure stood in the doorway.

“Alex, son, it’s been a while. Come here,” Philip Schuyler pulled Alex into a hug. 

Thomas couldn’t help but take a moment to take in the man’s appearance. He was older, with tons of laugh lines across his face. That offered Thomas some ease; it meant he wasn’t some Scrooge his entire life.

“And you must be Thomas,” the old man pulled back from the hug with Alex and gave a small smile, while offering his hand, “I’m Philip Schuyler. I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

“Oh, well I do hope they’re some good things,” Thomas chuckles and returned the handshake, then held out the bottle of wine, “I brought this for you. I hope you like it.”

“Thank you. You didn’t have to you know,” the old man gave a warm smile.

“I believe he did,” Alex smirked, “something about southern hospitality.” 

Thomas spoke up to retaliate but Schuyler beat him to it, “Hospitality is nothing to be ashamed of. Now come on inside, both of you. Lunch is just about ready.”  
—————

“Come on, come get in the pool you two!” Peggy called as she helped Philip swim around, “it’s too hot for you two to just be sitting in the sun.” 

“Yeah come on!” The little toddler chimed in.

“Alright alright, we’re coming,” Alex rolled his eyes and stood up from the table where he, Jefferson, and Schuyler sat.

“Where’s the restroom? I’m going to use it first,” Thomas asked.

“Oh, just go straight into the living room and there’s a hallway leading towards stairs on the right and the bathroom is on the right side of that hallway,” Schuyler spoke.

“Oh, okay, thank you,” Thomas nodded and then walked back inside the glass sliding doors, appreciating the cool air that hit him.

He found the rest room with no problems and was just about to head back outside when something caught his attention.

The living room walls were filled with family photos, but a few in particular stuck out to him: photos of Eliza’s and Alex’s wedding. 

There was one of them walking back down the aisle, grinning happily at one another. Eliza and Alex both looked beautiful, dressed from head to toe. They were radiating pure joy in that picture.

Another one was of Angelica giving the wedding toast, Peggy hugging her happily as she listened.

Then there was the typical photo of the wedding procession, with all the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Angelica was the maid of honor and John Laurens was the best man. Hercules, Peggy, some girl Thomas didn’t recognize, and Laf were also in the lineup. 

“They say a photo is worth a thousand words, but these somehow mean more,” Schuyler’s voice seemed to both boom and be gentle at the same time. 

Thomas jumped, glancing around quickly at the person who startled him, “oh sorry, I got distracted just looking-“

“No, no don’t worry. I came in to get a refill and noticed,” he laughed, going to stand by Thomas, “I quite enjoy showing off these photos of my family.”

“Eliza made a beautiful bride, by the way,” Thomas commented, staring up at the photo of Eliza and Alex walked down the aisle together, “they look so...happy.”

“It’s a shame their marriage would end in shambles in a few years,” Schuyler commented, shaking his head before glancing back up, “but I believe everything happens for a reason. If they hadn’t divorced, then you wouldn’t be here today.”

Thomas nodded, glancing back up to just softly examine the photos in a new light.

“You know, Thomas, I want to thank you. I consider Alex one of my own, and you’ve seemed to light up his eyes again. I often worry about him. Hell, even diamonds break under enough pressure; wonders only know where that leaves man.” 

“I worry about him too. Try my hardest to make sure he eats enough and takes breaks. He’s just so dedicated to his job.”

“Ah, he’ll always be like that. You know the saying, you can lead a horse to water-“

“But you can’t make him drink.”

They both shared a chuckle before Schuyler clapped Thomas on the shoulder, “we should get back before Alex starts to worry I’m interrogating you or something.”  
————————————————

Alex was watching the whole ordeal play out in front of him, cracking jokes with Schuyler about it.

Peggy and Eliza had somehow convinced Thomas and Angelica to play chicken fight with them. Peggy had climbed on Thomas’s shoulders while Eliza climbed on Angelica’s. Philip was safely sitting on an inflatable raft, doing the countdown.

“Oh lord, someone’s gonna get hurt,” Schuyler shook his head, taking a sip of his drink.

“They’re all grown adults, they can manage,” Alex smirked, “wanna bet on who goes down first?”

“I do not gamble anymore Alexander, however, my bet is on Thomas and Peggy.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because both Angelica and Eliza are determined and scary at times.”

Their attention returned to the game as it had started, both Eliza and Peggy locking hands in an attempt to bring the other down. Philip was giggling as water was splashed all around.

In the midst of the chaos, Alex got an idea. 

He slowly got up and slipped into the pool, undetected and barely making any noise or splash. Swimming underwater, he made his way towards the two pair of legs he saw; they were wobbling, obviously because of holding up the struggling pair fighting atop. Alex linked his arms around both Angelica’s and Thomas’s knees and pulled, making them lose their footing.

“Watch out-“ Philip gasped, pointing towards something underneath the water’s surface. 

Before the adults knew it, all four them went crashing down and underneath the water’s shore, while Alex popped above the surface to grab onto the raft with Philip (who was squealing with laughter). 

Angelica was the first one to pop back up, gasping and coughing for her breath. The rest followed suit.

“Alexander, you’re a dead man.”   
————————

The sun was setting in half an hour and everything had settled down. Eliza, Philip, and Schuyler were all sitting at the table eating deserts while Peggy and Angelica went off to get changed.

Thomas and Alex stayed in the pool, floating on an inflatable raft that felt like it could tip at any time. Alex rested his head on Thomas’s chest, sighing contently.

“You know, you’re a great swimmer.”

“Mhm. Too bad I hate swimming,” Alex mumbled, letting his fingertips dip in and out of the water.

“Why do you hate it so much? I’ve always loved swimming when I was younger.”

“It’s get my hair greasy and grows and leaves me wanting to take a shower. Speaking of that,” he pushed himself up, wriggling the raft from side to side, “when are we going to your place?” 

Thomas thought for a moment before grinning, reaching up and pulling Alex down into a kiss while also effectively flipping them both into the water.  
——————

It was 10 pm when Alex and Thomas both finally crawled into Thomas’ bed together. Dick obviously jumped up and started to find his usual sleeping place of somewhere on Thomas’s body.

“Hey, thanks for making me go today. It was pretty fun,” Alex mumbled tiredly, yawning through the majority of the sentence.

“No problem. In all honesty, I feel kinda bad. I knew you were free this weekend when you were lying about having so much work. I knew your meetings and deadlines were all cleared-“ Thomas chuckled, pulling Alex closer.

“What?” 

“Yeah, Washington showed me your schedule before I went in to hand you those papers. You didn’t think I just had miraculous luck to walk in when Angelica was convincing you, right?”

Alex pushed himself up using Thomas’s chest as his launchpad of sorts, shaking his head and noticing the water droplets that flew from the strands.

“What kind of double agent are you!?” 

“The best kind, Love, the best kind,” Thomas leaned up and pulled Alex into a kiss. They separated and couldn’t help a cheeky grin.

“I’m also the kind that had Angelica and Washington on my side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for sticking with me and my whack upload schedule. I promise I’m not abandoning this AU I’m just a slow writer sometimes.


End file.
